We'll Call It Fate
by upchitzcreek
Summary: She wasn't looking for anything, she just wanted to come home, but what she ended up with was so much more. OC/Flack. Some Mac stuff will be sprinkled throughtout, but he's a main person in the fic too.
1. Blue Eyes Meets Brown Eyes

**AN: For those of you who read my other CSI:NY fic, this is the one I was promising to write. This is mostly Flack and my OC character, but it has a lot of Mac in it too since she knows him aswell. I really hope you guys like it. I do not own CSI:NY or any of the characters, however some of them throughout the fic with be my OC characters. Enjoy :D**

* * *

The 5 foot 5 brunette tore her bag off the revolving baggage claim. She gave out a heavy sigh and blew her bangs out of her face. She motioned for the driver to grab her bags from her and put them in the car. She pulled at the strap of her sequined tank top and fixed herself. She hated long flights. The flight from London to New York had to be her least favorite. She shook her arm to wake it up and stuck her face in her bag. She searched franticly for her phone when she bumped into someone. The bump sent her bag flying on the floor and the contents emptied out. Her wallet, phone, pager, sunglasses, and a few other items were on the floor. She ducked down to pick it up when her hand met a strangers.

"I'm really sorry about this."

"No it's fine. I wasn't looking."

The tall dark haired man went to say something else but another woman yelled out his name. Before she could say anything else, he was gone. As she put all the items back in her bag she noticed another phone on the floor. She knew it wasn't hers, but pressed the on button anyway. She went through the phone and found a familiar contact. She stuck the phone in her bag and would drop it off later. She put on her sunglasses and headed for the car.

* * *

"Uh! Today was so brutal." Stella said and murmured a few Greek words.

"Not only was it like a 1000 degrees in the city, our triple homicide wasn't easy." Danny replied bringing drinks to the table.

"That bad, huh Mess?" Flack laughed.

"Not all of us had the day off after coming home." Lindsey mocked.

"Well I was visiting Sam in rehab, so I needed the rest of the day to clear my head."

"How was the trip to LA?" Adam gleamed.

"Yeah, since you haven't answered any of my calls." Danny butted in.

"I lost my phone, Dan-O. It was so so. She can come home soon, but I don't think she's ready."

"You'll take care of her though." Mac appeared putting his arm on Flack's shoulder.

"Hey you! What happened to your dinner with the mystery girl?" Stella joked.

"You mean my niece? She said she'd meet me for a drink here, since she got back to work everything has been crazy."

"Oh so we get to meet her?" Danny said proudly.

"I guess."

"What and honor." Adam joked.

"Don't take it like that, I haven't seen her in three years, sorry if I want the first moment I see her to be by myself." Mac reasoned.

"It's just we've never met someone so close to you." Lindsey replied.

With that Mac's phone went off. His face lit up as he went for the door. The tall brunette made her way over with Mac. As he made the introductions her eyes widened towards the dark hair guy named Don Flack. She shook her gaze off him and smiled at her uncle's team.

"It's nice to meet you all." Melanie stated.

"Well, we've only her bits about you, but it's nice to put a face with the name." Stella replied.

Flack looked at her in question. He couldn't place her face. "Um, you dropped this when you bumped into me at the airport."

"So, that's where it went." Flack slowly grabbed the phone.

"I hope you don't mind, I went through the contacts to find a name so I could return it. I found Mac's and thought I'd give it to him....but you're here."

"Thank you." They both smiled in unison.

"So, what brings you to New York?"

"I'm coming home. I spent the last three years in London and other parts of Europe, doing surgeries and stuff."

"A doctor, huh?" Adam's eyes widened.

"Mhmm." She replied while sipping her drink.

"So have you checked in with Ethan yet?" As Mac asked the question, Flack's head sunk.

"I guess my grandfather didn't tell you, me and Ethan broke up before I left. It wasn't exactly pretty."

"He didn't want you to go?" Danny butted in once again.

"No, he wanted me to go, he even try to convince me many times. Turns out it was because he was sleeping with my best friend, but that's life."

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't be, I'd rather find out now then have all this shit later."

"I have to ask, how is she your niece?"

"My dad and Mac were best friends, he was like an uncle to me, so we just say we are."

"Is your dad like Mac?" Flack questioned.

"My dad passed when I was 16, but he was a CSI turned cop and only did a year in the navy, so he is like him." She grew quiet.

After a lull in conversation it was once again picked up and they spent two hours going on and on about Mac and Melanie. It was like her whole life was an open book, normally she'd care but she missed Mac. She missed their late night conversations and the fun they would have, but being around him made her miss her dad. After sometime she used the excuse that she had to get up early in the morning for work and said her goodbyes. Mac walked her to her car and hugged her goodbye. He made her promise she wouldn't go off again and not tell him. They made plans to have lunch the following week and catch up, alone.

* * *

She stuck her keys in her new apartment door. She heard someone come up behind her and flinched.

"Well, well. Look who it is." Flack smiled.

"I'm starting to think you're stalking me." She laughed through her irregular breath.

"Hey, I live here!"

"Yeah, but first you bump into me at the airport, then the bar. Now we live so close."

"We'll call it fate or something."

"You don't honestly believe it that, do you detective?"

"Well, that crap is powerful. We'll see where this takes us, neighbor." Flack was hopelessly flirting, and she was buying into it.


	2. Some Other Time

**AN: Enjoy and review :D**

* * *

Melanie grabbed her bag and made her way outside her apartment. She stood outside her apartment staring at Flack's door. She thought of the interaction they had the night before. She had her keys in hand just in case he came flying out of his place. She would have an excuse and say she was just leaving and locking up, but for 5 minutes he never came. She felt like a total idiot. Yeah, there was that flirting but that's just how guys and girls are. Flirting is a natural mechanism, atleast that's what she told herself. She started to give up, if any of the neighbors saw her she'd feel ever more foolish. She finally turned around and went to lock her door. She heard whistling behind her. It was a low yet sweet tune. She decided to ignore it and continued.

"Looking for me?" Flack appeared from the corner.

"Don't flatter yourself detective, I'm leaving for work." Melanie replied as she threw her keys in her bag.

"Sure, that's what they all say." Flack was so into himself.

"So, you stalk the women of this apartment often?" She began to joke around.

"Only the really pretty ones." Flack leaned against the wall trying to size her up.

"Trying to make me blush? It won't work."

"Just busting your chops really. I actually wanted to catch you." Flack moved up closer to her. Their bodies were only a foot a part and she could feel his breathe.

"Why?" Tiffany mumbled. She was about to lean in closer.

"To thank you, for the millionth time about my phone."

"It was no big deal, honestly." She pulled away.

"You kidding me? I would of had to hear so much shit from the department if I lost it."

"Well then, happy to help." She seemed genuine.

"How can I thank you?"

"You act like I saved your someone's life or your job. Just drop it."

"Feisty. I like that. How about coffee. You do drink coffee?" Flack made a face.

"I do, but I can't now. I really have to go to work. Goodbye detective."

"I like it when you call me detective. Makes me sound all powerful and hot."

"You are so full of yourself. I call you that because it's what you are." When really just saying his name drove her up the wall. She needed to get out of their fast.

"Maybe we'll bump into each other again sometime."

"Sure, some other time." Melanie turned around around and hid the smile that was plastered on her face.

* * *

"And what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting me at my office?" Melanie walked up behind Mac.

"Oh you scared me!" Mac laughed. "Can't I just want to see you?"

"You saw me last night." Melanie reasoned.

"Three years of you being away in various parts of Europe, and I don't get to miss you?"

"Of course you can miss me, but I'm busy." Melanie threw a pile of folders on her desk.

"You have any surgeries lined up today?"

"Um, not really. Mostly follow-ups and new patients." She flipped through five folders.

"Then lets go to dinner."

"I can't." She replied not even daring to meet his eyes

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Look uncle Mac, I'm adjusting to New York again."

"I get it, you wanna get in a comfort zone."

"Exactly, besides I'm going to see pop tonight."

"How is your grandfather?" Mac sounded worried.

"On the verge of another stroke, I just need to be with him now. I was gone too long."

"Tell him I say hi, would you?"

"Of course. And maybe you should visit one day." Melanie carelessly smiled.

"I will." Mac grabbed a hold of her and hugged her.

Melanie rested her head on Mac's shoulder. She did miss her uncle, but she just need to get back on track again.

* * *

Melanie sat there twirling her hair as she filled out some forms. She forgot how boring the office part of her job could be. She clicked her pen in unison with the taping of her foot. She missed London. Right now she would either be teaching a seminar or doing some radical surgery. She hated the fact that she came home, but she had to. Plus she got to meet Flack, there was always a silver lining. _"Stop thinking about him!"_ She had to pull her focus back on work. Once she was done with her paper work she could do a round and go home. _"Just concentrate." _But who could when thoughts of the blue eyed detective swirled around hopelessly in her mind.

An hour later and she finally finished the mountain of paper work that engulfed her desk. She walked around the second floor and checked on all her patients. Most of them just complained of minor pains or wanted more meds, but she couldn't give them anything else. She moved her neck from side to side trying to get the kink out. She made her way to the first floor for her last round, home was insight.

She walked into Mr. Zobreski room. He was a 65 year old war vet who had more aliments then a medical textbook. The only thing that got him by the rough days were his charm and sense of humor. He had two kids. One son worked on Wall Street and never visited and his daughter was a school teacher down in Texas who could barely afford the plane ticket up. Melanie had casual conversations with him that usually ended in a pleaded marriage proposal to replace his late wife. She always giggle and said that one day their time would come. She just didn't have the heart to tell a cute old man no.

"How are we doing tonight Arthur?"

"Eh, I've been better." He pushed the sleep out of his eyes.

"How's that heart of yours?"

"Slowly beating, but only for you my dear." He chuckled.

"As long as it's beating, we're still in business." She smiled back at him.

"Well I hate to be a third wheel here." A voice from a distance called out.

"Hey Donnie!"

"You two know each other."

"Arthur here, was friends with my grandfather." Flack emerged from the hall.

"We lived on the same block when I came over to America." He replied in between coughs. "Donnie, I want you to meet my future wife."

"Replacing Mary already?"

"It's been 15 years boy. I need me some young action."

Melanie turned a shade of red as both boys laughed.

"Well Arthur, I hate to break it to you, but I know her already."

"You always beat me to the punch with the pretty ones Donnie."

"I've had my eye on this one ever since she came back Arthur. She's a feisty one."

"I'll let you have her then Donnie, you two look good together."

"I'll let you two talk." Melanie tried to escape the room that was now spinning.

"Don't go too far Mel, I want to talk to you." He grabbed her arm and their eyes met. They had a tense stare.

"Listen, if it's about this phone bullshit just stop."

"Nah, it's something else."

"See you later sweet cheeks!" Arthur yelled out as Melanie left the room in a state of confusion.

* * *

They spent an hour talking. That was one hour long than Melanie wanted to stay. She began to grow flustered and red. She grabbed her bag and ran into the room.

"Visiting hours are almost over. I'd hate to cut you guys short." She was lying.

"Alright Arthur, I'll be back soon to see you again." Flack waved as he left the room.

"So, what do you want, so I can go home." Melanie had urgency in her voice.

"Jeez, you get right down to it, don't you. No foreplay?"

"I'm tired and want to go home." She was whining.

"Mac told me you had a Harley for sale."

"And?"

"And, I'm interested."

"So you had to make me wait an hour for you to ask me about a bike? You're pissing me off now."

"I thought maybe if i asked you in person, you'd negotiate the price with me." Flack gave up his cover.

"Just take it."

"What!" Flack was excited and nervous at the same time.

"Take it, I need it off my hands."

"You don't just give that kind of bike away for free."

"I bought it for my boyfriend for his birthday, but as you know we're broken up."

"And you just had it sitting around for three years."

"My heart wasn't in the right place to sell it before I left." She was hurt.

"I'm sorry. But look, I can't take it for free, it'll just be another thing to make up to you."

"Okay put it this way. Take the bike for free. I'm sure down the road I will need you someday, for something. Then, it will be fully paid off."

"So you need me, huh?" Flack raised his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up." Melanie smack him as she walked away. She was so taken by him. It was getting harder and harder to give him the cold shoulder. She felt the heat before and wanted to kiss him, she just hoped that he didn't notice her totally crushing out on him.

"Mark my words, you will let me thank you, in someway!"


	3. Just Give In

**AN: So I didn't receive any reviews last time :( I can't tell if people like my CSI:NY fics unless they say something lol. It doesn't have to be long, just tell me what you think so I know if I'm making you guys happy or not. This chapter will have a part 2. Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

Melanie sat on her couch facing her window. She was deciding what kind of shade to put up. She didn't have to decorate and apartment in three years. She dreaded picking out paint and furniture, but she needed this to feel like a home. Everyone now and then she peered at her door, waiting to see if Flack would come over and bother her. She couldn't let on that she liked him. That would seem desperate, wouldn't it? Even though he made it clear that he was interested but it could of just been this big front in order to mess with her head. She hadn't been in a serious relationship since her ex-boyfriend Ethan. He was Melanie's college boyfriend and on and off throughout the years.

"Hey, I got your message." Flack said as she opened the door.

"The keys are on the mantle." Melanie walked away from the door.

"So, that's it? Just take the keys and leave?" Flack seemed offended.

"No, it's just I'm really late."

"For?" Now he was interested.

"My best friend is getting married. I'm the maid of honor and we're trying on dresses today."

"You women and your dresses."

"Hey! A wedding is a big deal to a girl."

"What about you, huh? Gonna get hitched to some CEO, be a power couple. Maybe have a few puppies of your own."

"No." Melanie scoffed.

"That doesn't sound interesting to you at all?"

"First off, I don't care what he does. If I love him, I love him despite his job."

"And if he happens to be a male dancer or a porn star, you'll love him the same?"

"Okay, now you're just being an asshole." She laughed.

"I'm serious! You said any job." His blue eyes were brighter than any other day.

"Well, maybe not those two. But I'm not getting married."

"Why not? Isn't marriage some blessing to girls?"

"Some, but not me. Besides, I'm sure a girl who doesn't want to be tied down is like a blessing to you guys. Saves you tons of money."

"A guy like me? Who's to say you know anything about me."

"I have you all figured out Flack. A guy like you dates, but doesn't allow himself to get too serious, cause it's safer." She leaned in closer to him.

"So you just wanna have sex with a lot of guys, I get it." He replied trying to get off the topic of himself.

Melanie just kept laughing. They both smiled at how stupid Flack was being. But he only said those idiotic things to see her smile. God, he loved her smile.

"That's not it. I can be faithful to one guy for the rest one my life."

"So why not marry the poor bastard?"

Melanie just shrugged her shoulders.

"That's not an answer Mel."

"I just....I don't need that piece of paper that says, "hey look, those two are in love and attached forever." I can be in love and be happy with a guy without the ring, the paper, and the party."

"What about kids?"

"If they happen, they happen. I won't rule them out."

"You suddenly have some more mystery to you. I like you." Flack beamed.

"You're not half bad yourself, detective."

They were moving fast onto another level that neither of them were sure about, but wanted it anyway. Just her saying detective drove him nuts. He wanted to kiss her right then and there. He had to control himself and just keep his feet planted. Little did he know that she wanted to do the same thing. Suddenly his phone started ringing and it broke the awkward silence. Melanie just looked at her floor boards while he took the call.

"Listen, I gotta go."

"Can you give me a ride to the bridal shop first?"

Flack just stared at her.

"Think of it as the favor you owe me." She said biting her lip in a flirty manner.

"Sure." Flack opened the door.

* * *

The car ride was mostly silent. Flack really only moved to lower the radio volume. Melanie kept fidgeting with her purse to pass the time. Maybe it was a mistake to let Flack drive her. Maybe, just maybe they weren't ready to be thrown together like this. Slow could be good. As Melanie was getting out Flack grabbed her hand. He looks deep into her eyes and was ready to say something. Anything that would just let her know that he was being serious, that he wasn't like the guy she described earlier. But before he could say anything or even move Mac appeared. He was strolling out of a coffee shop and noticed Flack's car. He smiled and started walking over. Flack took his hand off Melanie's and just sank in the front seat.

"Hey you two." Mac stated and Melanie got out of the car.

"Hi Uncle Mac." She hugged him and ignored Flack.

"Hey Mac." Flack cowered.

"What are you two, doing here?"

"I'm going dress shopping with Bridget. Maid of honor duties."

"And I just gave her the ride." Flack explained himself.

"Well Flack, better get to the office, I hear it's chaos."

"I'm going now." Flack replied but was looking at Melanie. He wanted to say goodbye but couldn't.

After he drove away Mac spoke again.

"So you two looked cozy."

"It's not like that." She put her hands in front of her face to block the sun.

"I didn't mean for it to sound that way."

"It's just....we're neighbors. We have the habit of bumping into each other."

"Well, I'm glad. I'm happy he can watch over you. I tend to worry." He nudged her.

"No need to Mac."

"I know, but after...."

"Can you not play the whole dead dad, and dead beat boyfriend card. I'm different now."

"I drove passed Ethan's office the other day."

"And you drove right past, right?"

"I wanted to go up and punch him, if that's what you meant."

"I appreciate you for protecting me like I was your own daughter, but there's a line Mac. I have to go.

Melanie slammed the door to the dress shop. Her morning was just too much to take in. She put her bag behind the counter next to Bridget, who was in the dressing room getting a head start. There were already dresses piled up for them both to try. Bridget had this thing for making everything perfect. Everything had to have the right color, contrast, and flair. There were two wedding dresses for Melanie to try on. Bridget had this habit of putting the "maybe dresses" aside for Melanie to try on. If they looked good on Melanie, they'd never look good on Bridget. It was an odd concept, but no one ever said anything.

"Ugh, I hate that the wedding dresses look prettier on you."

"Oh get over it!" Melanie shouted from behind the curtain.

"So that hot detective outside, he single?" Bridget pushed her blonde hair out of her face.

"You're getting married." Melanie rolled her eyes. She drew back the curtain and went to the stool.

"So! What's one more fling before the big day." Bridget joked.

"Trust me, you don't want to go there." Melanie fixed the top part of her dress.

"And why not?" Bridget played with her veil.

"Because, he's sarcastic, which you hate. He doesn't care about impressions. And he smiles, like constantly."

"So that's why you two were looking at each other like that. You two totally love each other."

"Love? I met him a week ago. I don't even..."

Suddenly a loud shot rang out. Melanie and Bridget ducked down. Besides the owner, they were the only two in the store. Melanie peeked up from the counter and saw a man running past. She kept a certain eye level so he wouldn't see her. The owner quickly called the cops. In a matter of 10 minutes red lights were flashing all over the block. For New York, that was fast, but only because the station was a few blocks down. Melanie went to take off her dress but Bridget pleaded with her to stay. She was shaking. Melanie wanted to see if she could be of any help, but she knew she would be paged if anything was needed. She was a surgeon but mostly dealt with cardiac patients. She could only see the man running, not who or what was shot.

Flack got out of his car and told Danny about what was going on. A girl was attacked in an alley and some guy tried to play hero. She got away, while Price Charming got the bullet. He looked up and saw Melanie from across the street. She had a perfect view of the crime. He smiled as he told Danny he was going to question a potential witness. Danny and Lindsey both looked up and laughed. This would be an open shut case if she saw anything.

"Guess who just became my favorite witness." Flack strolled in.

Melanie turned herself around on the stool and saw his blue eyes over looking the register.

"I'm just you're favorite." Melanie was getting flirty, but quickly saw Bridget.

"Well, maybe that too. So, what did you see?"

"I heard a gun shot and saw a guy with a hoodie running. That was really it."

"Well pretty pretty princess, you're going to have to come with me. Make a quick statement."

Melanie put out her hand for Flack to help her down. He extended his and softly wrapped his fingers between hers. It was a perfect fit. As she turned to go to the dressing room, her bad began to vibrate furiously. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out her pager. It was exactly what she thought.

"Look, I have to leave."

"Um, your date can wait." Flack smirked.

"No, it's the hospital. The guy who got shot, is now my patient."


	4. What a Difference a Day Makes

AN: Sorry I didn't update this sooner. I went on break and then forgot to upload it. Please review.

* * *

Melanie tore into the hospital doors and was handed a pair of scrubs. She quickly changed into them and went into the ER. A team of surgeons were already working on the man and for now she was just observing. She would be in charge of his after surgery care. The hospital felt it was too risky to let the witness work on the patient. She shrugged it off and watched her colleague operate. He was a smug 32 year old who thought he was God. He always hated Melanie because she got everything. Her grandfather was the head of the hospital board and the main monetary contributor. She graduated from med school early and was given a job right away. While most people respected her, the list of haters grew fast. She walked out of the double doors and saw Flack standing there. She gave him this pained look.

"He survive?"

"Barely. That bullet really did a number on his chest."

"Will he wake up?"

"I don't know. I'm not that optimistic."

"What about you?"

"I told you. I saw a 5'8 ft man. About your age. Built."

"Anything that stuck out?"

"No. black hoodie. His face was covered. Jeans were ripped."

"Just like every other jerk." Flack was annoyed.

"Look, I'll call you if he wakes up."

"Nah, I'm staying."

"Why?"

"You and him are my only witnesses. I need to remain close."

A few minutes later a doctor approached Melanie and briefed her on the patients condition. She shook her head furiously then looked at Flack. She looked back at the doctor and they whispered for awhile. Flack felt out of place. He could read their expressions but didn't know how to add it all up. He wanted this guy to make it so bad. He just wanted to catch the perp so he could move on.

"He's awake."

"So that's good." Flack had hope.

"He goes in and out of delusions. It's common."

"How bad?"

"I won't know till I go look."

"Let me go with you, I need to get all the information before he forgets."

Melanie shrugged and let Flack come into the room. The guy was all beat up and had five different machines hooked up to him. Flack almost lost it. Thinking of Jess in the hospital. How it was too much to even say goodbye to her. How he couldn't even let anyone else touch her. Melanie saw that he was growing distant and tried to talk to the patient about his condition. The patient was really listening. He was looking out the window.

"How is she?"

"Who?"

"The girl I saved. Is she okay?"

"She's fine."

"Good. I hoped she was."

"Listen sir, I need you to tell me what you remember." Flack interjected.

"I was at the news stand on 6th." He started mumbling. "I saw her go into and alley. I heard a scream and went towards it. I thought if I saved her, I'd be a hero."

"You are."

"An alive hero."

"You are alive, sir."

"Not for long. See my grandfather is in that seat behind you." He pointed and Flack saw nothing. "But you all think I'm crazy. He's here to take me with him. I saved that girl, and that's enough for me."

"You have to help us find who did this."

"You'll find him, you won't need me." His eyes rolled and he started to flat line.

Melanie pushed Flack out of the way and grabbed paddles. The nurse pumped some air into him and then removed her hands. She pushed the paddles against his chest and there was nothing. She went the highest it went and still found no heart beat. She worked on him for fifteen minutes before being instructed to stop. She wiped a bead of sweat from her face and called the time of death.

* * *

After a long days work Melanie went home. Flack walked out of the room right after the man passed away. He didn't stick around to get any more information. She called Mac to make sure he go to the station alright. Mac said not to worry about Flack, that he would be fine. But she couldn't help but wonder what happened. She had a mover bring the rest of her boxes in from storage. She left the door open so he could just slide them in. When the last box was in she got up from the stool and went for the door.

"You just leave your door open like this?" Flack looked in.

"A guy was bringing in my boxes. I was just going to shut it."

"Mhm. Sure you were."

"Hey, look about today." Her tone grew heavy.

"We lose people sometimes Mel, it's fine."

"You seemed to take it a little harder than most people."

"It's hard when you get to talk to them and then they pass."

"Well, I must say, we make a pretty good team." She tried to make the conversation lighter.

"Yes, we do." He smiled.

"You wanna stay for a beer or something?"

"Um..."

"Or help me move a box." She anxiously laughed.

"Sure."

"Let me just go get my mail." She grabbed her keys off the counter and walked outside.

She shut the door behind her and smiled. She heard foot steps behind her but ignored it. She then felt a pull on her arm. A hooded figure approached her. She dropped her keys to the floor and tried to get away. He pulled her by the waist and dragged her down the hall. He mumbled something about having to get rid of her since she saw him shoot that guy. She realized that he must of found out she was the witness, but didn't take her not seeing anything seriously. She dug her nails into the floor trying to hold on. He put his hand in front of her mouth to stop her from screaming. With his other hand he hit her face and gave her a cut on her cheek. She bit down on his hand and kicked him in the back. She ran closer to the door and screamed Flack's name. The guy slowly got up and ran into her. Pushed Melanie down onto the floor, so he was now on top. She struggled to fight back. Flack jumped out of the apartment and threw the guy on the floor. They rolled around beating each other and the other guy punched Flack harder and harder into the ribs. Melanie got up and jumped on the guys back. He threw her off and began choking her. Flack finally got a grip on the guy and knocked him out with the edge of his badge. He cuffed him to the door knob and fell to the floor. Melanie called 911 and within minutes the apartment building was filled with cops.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah Uncle Mac. But you should see the other guy." She tried to joke.

"You're lucky you weren't alone."

"Um, I did most of the work."

"If my gun were on me, this would of ended quicker."

"Look, it's over. We're fine."

"I shouldn't of let you go by yourself downstairs."

"To get my mail? It's hardly a cause for concern."

"Look, we'll talk about this in the morning. Right now I have to get him to a cell and you two need rest."

"I'll call you in the morning Mac." She hugged him and winced in pain.

Flack shook Mac's hand and whispered something in his ear. They both briefly talked before Mac left. She gave Flack a look before he sat back down. She handed him an ice pack. She got up and went to the fridge. She drank some water and then took some Advil.

"So, did he ask you to stay?"

"He asked me to check out the place before I leave."

"What in case he has friends?"

"It's a precaution."

"Look, thanks for saving me. I don't need you babying me."

"I'm trying to protect you."

"As I see it, I did just fine."

"You got lucky, once."

"Uh, you make me so mad." Melanie pushed into his chest.

Flack grabbed her arm and stopped her. They were both in so much pain, but hid it so will. He brought her in a little closer. She made a face. He pushed his face up near hers and kissed her. So looked at him, like she was seeing a different person. He she pulled her arm away from him and moved it towards his shoulder. She kissed him again, but this time stayed on his lips longer.

"You really want to do this?"


	5. Last Night

AN: I know I haven't been here in like months. Sorry for that. Please Review! :D

* * *

The sunlight came in and gave Melanie a headache. She turned over to hide her face. She felt something touching her leg. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked over to find that she was not dreaming. That she and Flack had really slept together. She put her hands over in face and tried to think of a way to deal with this. She pull the sheet over her body and crept away. She took the entire top sheet with her. She went towards her drawers and grabbed some clothes. As she looked towards the bed, part of her did regret sleeping with him. She jumped into bed with a guy that she only knew a few weeks. And there was the whole working with the uncle card. Mac would kill Flack if he ever found out. The chemistry they had couldn't be denied, but they had to.

She threw a sweat jacket over her tank top just to get herself moving and ready for work. She tried to shut the coffee maker off before it beeped, but missed it. Flack was already up and starting to get dressed. She looked towards her room and saw him looking for his belt. She didn't want to say anything. They just shared a look that made the mood tense.

"Morning." They both said at the same time.

"You sleep okay?" Flack questioned.

"Yeah, you kicked me this morning, but I'm okay." She tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"Guess I'm not use to having someone else in bed with me."

Flack smiled while Mel just drank her coffee and went to get the paper.

"We're really going to do this?"

"Do what." Mel was stunned.

"Act like last night never happened."

"For both our sakes, it didn't. Besides, Mac will kill you if he finds out."

"You really feel that way."

"We were comforting each other after what happened. It's natural."

"It was more than that."

"Look Flack, I can't do this."

"You're just gonna go on with your day like we didn't wake up together. Having had sex the night before."

"I don't want to make this hard since we live in the same building."

"Screw being neighbors."

"You're mad..."

"I'm pissed off." Flack had a few other choices were but decided against them.

"Look, we can talk later." Melanie extended a cup of coffee.

"No thanks. I don't do pity." Flack grabbed his jacket and stormed off.

Melanie would of went after him, she really would of, but would it make a difference? She said things he didn't want to hear so what was the point of furthering his pain.

She had a big department meeting at the hospital today. It was in regards to her return and some new policies. Since her grandfather suffered another stroke he'd have to step down from being the chair of the committee. She hoped they would name her Uncle Alex instead of her. She was a doctor, not someone who ran meetings and planned hospital events. It wasn't in her. She quickly jumped in the shower and was now fully awake. She let the water slide off her body and drifted into a deep thought. Before she got any further she heard the phone ring. She almost slipped, but caught her balance.

The caller id read "Mac." She hesitated at first, but had to pick it up.

"Hey Uncle Mac."

"How was your night?"

She wanted to laugh at the question. The whole, well I slept with one of your detectives, didn't roll off the tongue like you'd think.

"It was fine."

"Did Flack check in on you yet."

"We spoke this morning, yes."

"Look, I know me asking him to check on you was a little much..."

"I get you're trying to protect me, and I love you for it. But I'm not a little girl anymore."

"It's what your dad would of wanted."

Never play the dad card with Melanie. It gives her such a bad taste, she shuts down. If Mac could only see the look she was giving him.

"He would also want you to back off." Melanie hung up and got ready for her meeting.

* * *

Flack made it to the station for what felt like ten minutes after he left Melanie's apartment. Every thing was a blur and so rushed. He didn't even remember the drive over. He was in a pissed off mood and now had mountains of paper work on his desk. He moved the folders over and reached for the phone.

"Hey hot shot, hows the body treating ya?" Danny yelled.

"Just fine Dan-O."

"I heard you took one hell of a beating."

"Not really. We worked hard on the other guy."

"Oh yeah, I heard Mel gave in her two cents."

"She fought him off. She's tough."

"She clever and lucky."

"Growing up in her family, I think it was a way of life." Flack laughed.

"So you two close now or something?"

"Nah, just neighbors."

"Right." Danny rolled his eyes.

Flack went to make a comment but he saw Mac approaching.

"Hey Don."

"Mac." Flack nodded.

"Thanks for taking care of Melanie."

"No sweat Mac, it was a favor."

"I won't forget it. She's just had a rough time, I need to know she's okay."

"She was fine this morning." Flack said the sentence and Danny was the only one to look surprised.

"I called her. She's a little pushy, but she's grateful."

Flack nodded as both Danny and Mac walked away. His hand glided across his desk to his phone. His fingers slowly dialed her number. Voicemail, of course. He decided he was just going to show up at the hospital. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right?

* * *

"Melanie we all have to take on responsibility now that Pop is ill."

"Are you serious? The second I found out he suffered another stroke, I was on a plane to New York."

"I know that."

"I am running all of the surgical planning, all you need to do is keep face."

"I don't understand why he's leaving her in charge." Her grandfather's assistant pouted.

"Look, it's what Pop wants." Her Uncle Alex intervened.

"I don't want this."

"You're stuck with it kiddo."

Her Uncle and grandfather's assistant walked away as she rolled her eyes. Her grandfather had this big plan in mind that she would be the face and mind behind his hospital. The mind part didn't worry her, but the face? She hated going to those stupid dinners and events. She was a doctor, surgery was all she knew. The nurse handed her a pile of charts to consult. She tore through the pages, not even realizing she gave herself a paper cut.

"You should be careful with those. Paper work is the devil." Flack appeared from the distance.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for our banter."

"Why not? Keeps things interesting."

"I thought we made it clear to stay away." Melanie whispered.

"No, you made it clear. I'm here to tell you what I want."

"And what is that Detective?"

"You."

Melanie fought off a smile. When someone says something like that, it's hard to resist.

"You think you want me, but you don't."

"I beg to differ. How would we even know, we never dated."

"We had sex once, we skipped past all the bullshit and flowers."

"Maybe I want to deal with the bullshit." Flack inched closer.

"I'm in a non relationship mode right now. Only thing I can offer is drinks and maybe sex."

"Well I'm here to change that."

"You really think you can change my stance? Besides Mac..."

"We'll keep it a secret then. Good thing we live so close." Flack winked.

"I have work to get back to." Melanie smiled.

"Fine. My place after work then. We'll talk this thing out." Flack went to kiss Melanie on the cheek but she turned away.

She picked up her paper work and smiled. She looked at Flack and nodded. She'd have to just try things out, for now.


	6. Not Ready

AN: It's been months and I'm sorry. Not many of you read this to begin with so I apologize for not putting it up for you. I just have no time. I deleted my other CSI story cause it sounded too much alike and I had no idea how to change it. I know where I want this to go, so hopefully you stick with me. Review :)

* * *

_"So we're going to do this?"_

_"Yes. Just keep it a secret for now. My uncle is very protective of me, I don't want that to stress whatever this is."_

_"Okay, but eventually you'll tell him?"_

_"When he learns to back off. Ever since my dad died when I was seven, he made it a point to dig his nose in every part of my life."_

_"He's just worried."_

_"And I love him for that, I honestly do Flack, but this is how things get worse."_

_Flack brought his body against hers. He swept a piece of her hair away from her face. He never noticed how deep her eyes were. He had never seen such an intense shade of brown before. He kissed the top of her head and let her go._

_"We'll do this your way, for now."_

_"You mean till you get bored of me."_

_"Eh, I can always get something on the side." Flack winked as she threw a pillow towards him._

* * *

It had been over two months since Melanie and Flack slept together. Danny was still a little suspicious of his friend and his new neighbor, but Lindsay told him to let it go. The fact that both Melanie and Flack lived so close made it the easiest relationship to cover up. They constantly switched places and made sure to leave nothing left behind. They were dealing with Mac as her uncle but Melanie knew him enough to hide certain things. He did notice that she did seem happier then when she first arrived, but she merely replied that she had made new friends and work was getting better. Flack wanted a real out in the open relationship, but Melanie wasn't giving in. She was guarding her heart after her last relationship. Every time Flack brought up certain topics she darted them. She didn't want to let herself feel more than she had to. He however wanted it all.

"Do you really have to go?"

"I can't sleep over...again."

"But...it's 1 a.m." Flack pulled Melanie in by her waist.

Melanie's smile spread across her face. She didn't like saying no to Flack but she had to. She knew deep down this was the right thing to do.

"Maybe some other time. I really need to go over a few things for my board meeting in the morning."

"You can bounce ideas off me." Flack grinned. "I'm an excellent listener."

"As much as I would love to do that, we both know I can't." As Melanie replied Flack turned his head away from her.

Flack reached for his tee shirt. Melanie let out a deep sigh as she knew she disappointed him. She wasn't lying this time. She did have a board meeting. All those other times she refused to let him sleep over or to stay herself were lies. Small white lies that he probably knew weren't the truth. She wished things were different.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." Flack responded.

"Look, how about later me and you go out. Literally out of this awful apartment complex."

Flack half smiled, unsure if she was joking around this time. She had said this before but never came through on her promise.

"And what do I get to do to you if you're lying?"

"Anything you want." Melanie leaned in to kiss Flack and he pulled her down by her legs.

She fought off his grasp and winked as she shut the door. She went in her pocket for her keys when she heard someone.

"Late night?" A deep voice asked.

"Umm.."

"Did I startle you?"

Melanie was happy to see it was just the guy from down the hall, rather than someone Flack knew.

"No, just out of sorts."

"So you and this guy..."

"Just friends." Melanie cut him off.

"One in the morning doesn't say friends, it says booty call."

"Are you judging me Scott?" Melanie's tone was a bit harsh.

"Just messing around." He laughed and ran his fingers over the top of his buzzed hair cut.

"Mhm. Well, goodnight."

Melanie rested her head against the door. She promised Flack a date. A _real _date. How was she going to explain if anyone saw her. The friends thing could only hold up for so long, and by denying it she was being a total bitch. _"Fuck! What have you gotten yourself into?" _She thought to herself. She felt her phone vibrate against her hip. She reached inside her jean pocket to see who it was. It was a blocked number with a text that read "_I need you to do something for me." _A puzzled look grew on her face. She went to respond when another text came in. _"the number is blocked for a reason, just do what I asked."_

* * *

"How did the meeting go?"

"It went alright." Melanie avoided Flack's eyes as she tried to open her door.

"Don't forget about our date later." Flack said folding his arms across his chest.

Melanie stared at the detective in the hall. She quickly unlocked the door juggling her coffee and folder in her other hand. She rolled her eyes at the confidence in his voice. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked down at her heels. She tried to think of a witty comment to throw back at him, but instead let him remain excited.

"It hasn't slipped my mind...yet."

"And it better not. Flack dragged his body closer to hers.

"Have an idea of where you wanna go?"

"Well if it was up to you, it would be a dark alley or the middle of nowhere."

"My favorite spots." Melanie smirked at how well he knew her.

"I'm thinking the bar where we first met. You know, seeing as the airport doesn't really host dates."

"Um...everyone goes there after work."

"And?" Flack didn't seem fazed.

"As in your whole station goes there."

Flack shook his head. He thought when she meant a date that they would come clean about everything to their friends. He couldn't believe that he had put an amount of faith in her when she wasn't ready.

"Let's call it off then."

"No, I promised."

"You're not comfortable with this. I don't want to rush you into this."

"It's not that, I just don't want out first date to be a place where everyone knows us. You want to get to know me, what I'm like. It can't be a place where everyone can interrupt."

Flack went to respond but felt his phone going off. He excused himself and Melanie desperately tried to get in her apartment when she heard Mac's voice. She threw the folder in her house and put the coffee on the nearby ledge. She ran her fingers through the back of her hair as Mac found his way to her.

"Hey Uncle Mac."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"There was a murder at Ethan's law firm."

Melanie's face grew pale and stomach grew uneasy. She feared what her uncle would say next.

"One of his assistants was killed. You knew of a Beth when you two were dating."

Melanie nodded her head, unable to speak. "I...got her...the job."

"Have you spoken to her since you've returned to town?"

"No, she wasn't a close friend, just someone from high school."

"Hey Mac, they found no prints so far." Flack interrupted.

"Means this person knew to cover up a little bit."

Melanie watched as both men went back and forth trying to think of what to do next while she just wanted to get out of there.


End file.
